1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a recording medium changer and a reproducing apparatus.
More specifically, the present invention relates to the technical field of forming a movement cutout, which serves as a movement space for a conveying mechanism, in each of a plurality of storage trays to achieve miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of recording medium exist, including a tape-shaped recording medium such as a tape cassette and a disk-shaped recording medium such as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, or a magnetic disk.
An example of a device that handles such as a recording medium is a recording medium changer having a plurality of storage trays vertically arranged in a stacked fashion (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-100591).
Some recording medium changers include a plurality of rotatable disk-shaped storage trays. In such a recording medium changer, a recording medium stored in each storage tray is conveyed to another storage tray or a drive device by a conveying mechanism.